


Red Lace and Jingling Bells

by SpartanSiren



Category: Free!
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Santa Lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 15:18:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2855570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpartanSiren/pseuds/SpartanSiren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru gets a little something special for Makoto's Christmas present. A giftfic for Niuniente; originally in the Free Secret Santa Exchange on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Lace and Jingling Bells

**Author's Note:**

> Come holler at me on Tumblr @spartansiren.tumblr.com! <3

It had started out as a joke, but it seemed that the joke was actually on Haru as he stared down at the pink and red striped bag in his hands. Inside, the tissue-wrapped parcel housed inside was mocking him, he was sure of it.

“You didn’t forget the matching hat, right?” Of course Rin wouldn’t stop teasing him. That was just his style.

“What if I did?” He asked, straight-faced and unwilling to give Rin the reaction he was prodding for. He received a light shove, as expected.

“It would be a real shame if that outfit was left incomplete.” Rin smirked. “What would dear Makoto think?”

Rin was pushing all of the wrong buttons, all at once. Haru honestly felt like punching him, but he managed to hold himself back; Makoto definitely wouldn’t like _that_. He settled for shrugging further into his hoodie.

“I don’t think he’d mind either way,” he mumbled. Walking away from one of the store’s many provocative displays.

“That guy’s too sweet for his own good,” Rin said. “He needs to learn to be a little more selfish.” Well, Haru couldn’t disagree with that.

The two began to wander once more, aimlessly searching for the final little touches to complete their Christmas shopping lists.

American malls, in Haru’s opinion, were strange. They were far too loud and busy for his liking. But, it couldn’t be helped. Tomorrow was Christmas Eve and he wouldn’t have time to finish shopping after their plane landed in Japan.

After a week away from home, Haru found he missed it like crazy. As much as he loved swimming in tournaments, he didn’t like how far they took him from Japan, from Makoto.

He smiled at the thought of his gentle boyfriend. He hoped that he hadn’t been over-working himself too much while he was away. But who was he kidding? Makoto lived for his work. After graduating, he took a job as a full-time Japanese teacher at Iwatobi Junior High and as a part-time coach during the school’s swimming season. Though his work could be stressful at times (especially around tournament time), Makoto always came home with a warm smile and countless stories about his students.

He definitely deserved a break with how hard he had been working lately; getting his students caught up and ready to take a quick break before the next term was no easy task. He deserved to be a little spoiled too. That brought Haru’s thoughts back to the contents of the flamboyant shopping bag.

He had never thought himself the lingerie type, but being with Makoto had thrust him into this new territory. Wearing it wasn’t necessarily a regular thing as he only really donned lacy thongs and matching silken stockings during special occasions, like anniversaries and Makoto’s birthday. His boyfriend always seemed to really enjoy it though, worshipping Haru’s lace-clad body in earnest with his teeth and tongue—

“Oi, Haru!” The blue-eyed man flinched as he was ungracefully jolted from that far too pleasant train of thought. He turned toward Rin with a well-deserved scowl.

“What?” He asked, his tone terse.

“I’ve been trying to get your attention for like five minutes! What’s your deal?” Rin seemed to be equally annoyed, judging by the slight attitude that had slipped into his voice. Perhaps shopping in the crowded mall had taken its toll on him as well.

“Sorry.” Haru said, returning to a more neutral tone. It wouldn’t do to start arguing again. Rin silently accepted it as he relaxed into his spot on the hard, wooden bench that they had apparently claimed. Haru must have been spaced out for longer than he thought as he hadn’t even noticed when they sat down.

“As I was saying,” Rin began, “We should probably head over to the hotel so we can pack up all of this stuff. Our plane is going to leave in a couple of hours and security is going to be a bitch to get though.”

Haru gave an affirmative grunt in response and began picking up his bags, fully eager to leave.

\---

It was around 6:30 in the evening when their plane (finally) hit the tarmac and Haru’s body refused to stop fidgeting. His left leg had been bouncing in place for over an hour and his fingers seemed to be incapable of stopping in their near-frantic sweeping motions. He knew it was annoying Rin as Haru often found the red-head’s glare focused on him and his (obviously disturbing) movements.

It wasn’t as if he could help it though. Each hour had brought him closer and closer to Makoto. A week was far too long of a time to be without his lover. Now that it was only a matter of minutes, Haru barely had the restraint needed to keep himself from jumping out of his seat before the post-flight instructions came on. Rin could just deal with his bouncing in the meantime.

_“Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Tokyo Haneda Airport. The local time is 6:39 in the evening. The local temperature…”_

Finally!

Haru righted himself in his seat, straightening out his back as he listened to the announcements, impatiently waiting to spring up and collect his carry-on.

“Chill out,” Rin chided, clapping a hand onto his shoulder. “We’ll be out of here soon enough, lover-boy.”

“As if you don’t have someone waiting for you,” he shot back.

“Well, unlike you, I’ve learned to keep my cool.” Haru wanted to smack that self-righteous smirk off of his face.

“Says the one who still cries after finishing shoujo manga.”

The smirk dropped. Victory was sweet.

\----

They made their way out of customs around 7 o’clock, free to head toward the arrivals lobby. Haru spotted Makoto almost immediately, his tall, shaggy-haired head standing high above the crowd next to a certain hyperactive ginger. He and Rin shared a quick look as they made their way over to their now-waving lovers, picking up their relaxed pace as they grew closer.

As soon as he reached his boyfriend, Haru was enveloped in a strong-armed hug. He shoved his face into the crook of Makoto’s shoulder and took in the scent of home that he had so longed for. A pair of lips hung just above his ear as they held still.

“Welcome home, Haru-chan.” Haru’s heart felt so light at the sound of the whispered words.

“I’m home.” He said softly as they began pulling back, green and blue eyes locked as Makoto’s hand naturally slipping down his arm to entwine their fingers.

“We’re going to head out now,” Rin interrupted, as per usual. “Have a good Christmas, you losers.” He stuck his tongue out at Haru before tugging Momotarou closer to his side and slinging an arm around the smaller man’s shoulders.

“Have a happy Christmas you two!” Makoto beamed happily. “It was nice to see you again Momo-kun! Thank you for waiting with me!”

“No, thank you! I would have been so bored without you here!” Momo gave a bright smile in return.

“Merry Christmas,” Haru called out as the (frankly, odd) couple began to walk away. Makoto gave his hand a light squeeze.

“Ready to head home?” He asked.

“More than ready,” Haru replied, returning the squeeze.

\----

Walking through their barely functioning front door and into their flat felt magical to Haru. He was immediately greeted with the scent of home intermingled with pine from their recently-placed Christmas decorations. The apartment wasn’t all that much, but it was theirs.

“It’s nice to be home, don’t you think?” Makoto asked, wrapping his arms around Haru from behind. Haru leaned back into his comforting presence and closed his eyes, content to finally have an uninterrupted moment to themselves.

“Do you want to take a bath?” Makoto asked into his shoulder. Haru shook his head before turning around.

“I want something else right now,” he explained with a mischievous glint in his eyes. “Lay down on the bed. I’ll be there in a couple of minutes.”

Makoto’s face, predictably, grew to be a lovely shade of red. It was funny how he could still be so shy after all their years together, after all the things they’d done to each other.

“I-If you’re sure, Haru-chan,” he stumbled. Haru smirked before turning toward the bathroom. Before entering, he turned back toward his boyfriend.

“I’m definitely sure.” Haru smirked before turning toward the bathroom. Before entering, he turned back toward his boyfriend.

“Oh, and Makoto?”

The taller man turned around with a questioning look on his face.

“ _Drop the –chan_.”

Haru resisted the urge to laugh as Makoto rushed toward their bedroom.

\----

For the second time in that same day, Haru felt absolutely ridiculous. He was staring down at that stupid, obnoxious bag with a hand extended toward it, but unwilling to breach it.

After what seemed like a minute of mental chastisement ( _come on, Nanase, this is for Makoto)_ , he groaned and quickly plunged his hand inside, grabbing the pink-wrapped contents and releasing what he was sure had become his worst nightmare: Christmas-themed lingerie.

With a barely contained cringe, he pulled on the lacy, red panties (complete with sparkly, white tufts of faux fur!), and the soft, red, jingle-bell topped stockings slipped on with ease. Unfortunately for him, the set came complete with a miniature Santa Claus inspired hat that was to be pinned into his hair.

He looked in the mirror and immediately regretted it. He only hoped Makoto wouldn’t laugh.

“Haru?” He herd Makoto call from the other room. He sounded concerned. “Are you okay in there?”

With a large breath, he steeled himself and made his way toward the bedroom.

\-----

Makoto’s eyes were comically wide. He sat dumbfounded on the bed, wordless. Haru wasn’t sure if that was a good sign. Haru cleared his throat loudly, knocking Makoto out of his strange American lingerie-induced daze.

“Haru... When did you…?” He trailed off.

“Rin saw it in an American store,” Haru explained, his cheeks beginning to heat. “It started as a joke, but then… I thought you might be into it.”

They sat in an awkward silence, only broken by Makoto standing from his spot on the bed and mussing up the sheets. He walked toward Haru and put a warm hand to his cheek, the other settling on his waist.

“I love it, Haru.” He brushed his bangs out of the way and pressed a kiss to Haru’s forehead. “You look beautiful.”

Those were the words that Haru needed to hear. Without giving prior notice, Haru moved so their lips could connect, working quickly to gain entry into Makoto’s hot mouth with his tongue. The little groans he produced only urged Haru to push more. Makoto chuckled before disconnecting their lips with a lewd pop and sliding his hands down to Haru’s butt.

“Let’s take this to the bed.” God, Haru loved hearing that rough, gritty tone in Makoto’s sweet voice. He couldn’t even begin to think to give his lover an answer, though Makoto probably knew that already from the way he was slowly lowering him into the sheets.

“You have too many clothes on.” Of course, _that_ had been the only thing that could come out of his mouth. Makoto laughed, sending tingles up Haru’s arched spine. How on Earth did he do that every time?

“Don’t worry. They’ll be off soon enough,” he promised, shrugging off his shirt with ease and throwing it near the foot of the bed. The jingling of his boyfriend’s belt being unhooked had never sounded so musical before, but it was definitely upstaged by the sultry sliding sound as Makoto dropped his pants and boxers on the floor before stepping out of them.

“Better?” Haru nodded. God, his boyfriend was too much for him.

He crawled in the bed, settling his body over his, a thigh making itself home in between both of his and hands coming to surround his face –a prelude to another kiss. Their mouths met again, slowly moving at first as they became reacquainted but beginning to increase in fervor after one of Haru’s hands knotted their way into Makoto’s hair and pulled, eliciting a delicious moan for him to swallow.

“You’re so naughty, Haru-chan,” Makoto teased as he slowly made his way toward Haru’s pale, unmarked throat. That was just begging to be amended.

“Ah!” Haru cried out as Makoto’s teeth made contact with his neck, quickly detaching so his tongue could follow and soothe the pain.

“I really missed you Haru,” Makoto whispered into his ear. His hands were slowly slipping toward the embarrassingly tented panties. “It seems like you missed me too.”

Haru bit his lip to restrain any embarrassing noises as his lover gave his cock a quick squeeze.

“Don’t be an idiot, Makoto.” His words came out breathily and without any bite to them.

“Sorry, Haru-chan. I’ll try not to tease you too much,” he said with a sweet kiss, a hand kneading his thigh before moving _up, up, up_. But not close enough. Makoto chuckled at his frustration. The sadist.

He slipped down slowly, moving his face close to Haru’s obvious erection and nuzzling against it with his nose.

“I really like these, Haru,” he said, moving his mouth ever closer to where Haru _needed_ it to be. “But I think I’d like them better on the floor.”

“Maybe you should take them off then.” Makoto chuckled at his obvious impatience, his hands sliding to the waistband of the panties… and then moving up to cup his face. Haru groaned, having been played once again, though he was easily placated with a soft kiss that took a more seductive turn as Makoto’s mouth began to move _lower and lower_.

“Are you ready, Haru-chan?” Makoto asked, his teeth now meeting his pronounced hipbone.

“No, _-chan_.” Haru whined, wriggling around in the sheets as his lover’s perfect teeth began to nibble. He moaned as Makoto’s tongue dipped beneath the red panties fleetingly, teasingly. “Come on, Makoto. Please. I’m _begging you_.”

Haru smirked as he felt Makoto’s mouth work the panties down, his gentle hands quickly coming to aid him in his endeavor. He sighed as the fabric was tossed to the floor.

“You’re so beautiful, Haruka.” Makoto’s green eyes were bright with adoration as he gazed upon his mostly-exposed body. Haru extended his hand and laced their fingers together.

“Then show me,” he said as he pulled his boyfriend down for a much-needed kiss. Makoto groaned as their bodies melded together, quickly finding a matching rhythm as their erections slid together. Haru couldn’t help but let out a short whimper as one of Makoto’s large hands reached down to jerk them together in unison.

“God, you look so good like this,” Makoto whispered into the air between their parted lips, his voice low and raspy. Haru, always one to take initiative, brought his mouth closer to lightly nibble on Makoto’s sweet mouth, releasing another groan into the heady air.

His arm shot out toward the nightstand, blindly attempting to grab the lube that had made itself home there (much to Makoto’s embarrassment). It took a couple tries, but Haru grinned in victory as he tugged the bottle closer and uncapped it.

“Thought we might need this,” he explained breathily as he worked a slick hand between them. Makoto mumbled a quick thanks, giving him a loving peck on the forehead before getting back to work, making Haru’s head move back into the pillows, the stupid Santa hat finally falling from its perch. It was only a matter of time now.

“ _Ahh_ … Makoto… I-I’m s-so… _close_ ,” Haru moaned, feeling the heat coiling in his belly. His free hand moved to grasp tightly at the pillow next to his head, knuckles flaring white. Makoto slotted their mouths together desperately, bumping them a little too hard as his movements grew more and more erratic, making Haru’s body jerked harshly. He disconnected their lips once again as his lungs begged for air.

“It’s okay, Haru. You can let go,” Makoto whispered soothingly, his lips now mouthing lightly around his jawline. “Whenever you’re ready.”

With a pathetically broken sounding moan, Haru hit his climax. His body was quick to fall limp against the bed. Endorphins flooded his brain, and he felt as if he were floating, barely registering Makoto falling next to him, just as spent as he felt.

A moment passed with only the sound of their harsh panting to fill the quiet room. Haru let out a final, large sigh into the air before smoothing his sweat-soaked hair back and out of his face. He turned his body toward Makoto, kissing the freckle-specked shoulder that he was met with.

“Merry Christmas, Haru,” Makoto said, turning his head toward his. The man before him looked so sleepy; his normally drooping green eyes seemed to sag a little more with exhaustion and he couldn’t even garner the energy to give Haru his usual smile.

Haru chuckled softly, lifting his hand to briefly card it through his lover’s sandy locks before moving toward the comforter to pull it over them.

“Merry Christmas, Makoto,” he whispered, placing a final kiss on the man’s brow. “I’ll see you in the morning.”

Makoto hummed before pulling him into his warm arms.

Haru was so glad to be home.


End file.
